CloudClan's Hope
by Lia23
Summary: A forgotten mistake brings CloudClan into great danger. Also there is a bloodthursty cat that had seeked for revenge for a long time. When these two are combined together the will be able to destroy the Clan. StarClan sends out five cats that will find and hopefully destroy the evil rising above. But will they make it there in time? (On Hiatus?)
1. Prologue, Allegiances and Termologie

**A/N: H****ere is some help to understand the story better. I didn't change some of the old phrases, but most of them. Here is also the Allegiances. I hope I can help you with this...**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Leader:**

_Dovestar - is a tall white she-cat with blue eyes_

**Deputy:**

_Goldengaze – long-furred golden she-cat with strange striped markings and a fluffy tail, her paws, chest and tail tip are white and the ear tips are darker_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Firepelt - dark ginger tom with darker stripes and forest-green eyes_

_**Medicine cat's Apprentice:**_

_Fernpaw - brown tabby she-cat with cream spots_

**Warriors:**

_Leopardbreath – dark ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes _

_Aspenheart - Large muscled tabby she-cat with green eyes _**Apprentice:** _Littlepaw_

_Ravenfeather - black she-cat but not completely black and in the light her pelt looks purple. Dark as in dark, dark green eyes_ **Apprentice:** _Tanglepaw_

_Sleetstorm - brown tom with silvery eyes _**Apprentice: **_Rabbitpaw_

_Forestfire - a tall tom with dark green eyes, with a bright, red-orange pelt, his tail tip, paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and ears are a lighter orange_

_Muddypelt - brown tabby tom with blue eyes_

_Blackwhisker - black tom_

_Dustfur - dusty-brown tom_ **Apprentice:**_ Briarpaw_

_Bluecloud - Blue-gray and white tom_ **Apprentice**:_Blazepaw_

_Whiteflower – white she-cat with green eyes_

_Finchwing - black and brown tom with white tail tip _**Apprentice: **_Stormpaw_

**Apprentice:**

_Tanglepaw - medium-sized tom with brown fur and green eyes. His best buddy becomes Falcon_

_Littlepaw - fiery red she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes _

_Rabbitpaw - long-legged light grey tom with black paws _

_Briarpaw - brown tom with green eyes _

_Blazepaw - Black she-cat with tawny-gold stripe down, white paws and tail-tip, along with fiery blue eyes_

_Stormpaw - dark gray tom with black and white flecks, along with stormy green eyes_

**Queens:**

_Dawnpool - dark brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes_

_Badgerstripe - tabby black and white she-cat_

_Hawkheart - pretty dark brown tabby with amber eyes, a fluffy tail, and tufted_ ears_  
_

**Kits:**

_Duskkit - jet black she-cat with dark grey tabby markings_

_Whitekit - light brown tabby she-cat with white chest_

_Snowkit - white and gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_Oakkit - dark brown tabby tom with ginger tail and white glowing amber eyes._

_Flamekit - Ginger tabby with bright green eyes tom_

_Blazekit - Light ginger tom with amber eyes_

**Elders:**

_Fawnpetal - light-brown/cream tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes._

_Starynight - black tom with white and gold flecks; former medicine cat _

_Shadehunt - brown tom, with a black stripe on his back and strange blue eyes_

_Bleechwing - dark brown she-cat with black spots and grey eyes_

**Animals outside the Clan:**

_Snowy Brook - cream she-cat cat with dark blue eyes_

_Jacquelyn - black she-kit with white paws and amber eyes_

_Falcon - gray pelt tips of ears, tail, paws and muzzle is Black, he has sharp blue eyes, his best friend becomes Tanglepaw _

_Skye - dark blue she-cat with sparkling turquoise eyes, rogue_

_Haze – silver-grey she-cat with white ears, rogue (kits: Echo, Mud)_

_Echo – silver-grey she-cat, rogue _

_Mud - dark brown tabby tom with white belly, rogue_

_Peppermint- Dark grey she-cat with faint tabby stripes and green eyes_

_Abyss - a small fragile black she-finch_

_Silver - black tom with silvery blue white paws, tail-tip, muzzle and silvery blue eyes and white claws, rouge_

_Thistle - pale gray she-cat with white patches_

* * *

**THE TERMOLOGY...**

**General:**

**B:**

**Blackway - **_A street for cars and other vehicles_  
**Blackmoon **_- The time when there is new_ moon  
**Border spree - **_A spree with cats that walk along the border to mark the edges of their territory_

**F:**

**Fresh-kill** – _Prey that was just recently hunted_

**K:**

**Killing spree** _– A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat_

**L:**

**Loner** – _A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory  
_**Longmonster** - _A train_

**M:**

**Monster** – _a vehicle that drives on the road  
_**Mooncave –** _the place where the medicine cat and its apprentice go to communicate with StarClan, and where the Leaders get their nine lives_

**R:**

**Rat-muck** _– A cadaver that has begun to rot  
_**Rogue** – _A usually hostile cat that doesn't have a permanent home, roams around, and doesn't care about crossing the Clan's territory_

**_S:_**

**_She-cat_**_ - A female cat  
_**Silverway ****_-_** _A railway where trains drive on  
_**Sparkleway** – _The large swath of stars in the sky, each star is a cat of StarClan_  
**Smallnose** – _A human  
_**Smallnose cat** – _a cat that lives with Smallnoses  
_**Smallnose** **den** – _A human's house  
_**Smallnose** **gathering** – _A town, city, or village where Smallnoses live  
_**Smallnose** **kit** – _A human child_

**T:**

**Tom/ Tom-cat** - _A male cat _

**of Time:**

**Young-leaf** – _is the season spring  
_**Full-leaf**_– is the season summer  
_**Leaf-fall –** _is the season autumn  
_**No-leaf** _– is the season winter  
_**Season - **_three months (spring, summer, autumn or winter)_

**Moon – **_equal four weeks (one month)  
_**Half Moon – **_about two weeks  
_**Quarter Moon **_– one week_  
**Sunrise **– _is a day in the life of a cat (i.e. three sunrises ago)_  
**Sunrise** – _the time where the sun rises (about 7am, depends on the season)_  
**Sunhigh –** _the time at day when the sun stands the highest (about 12 o'clock)_  
**Sundown** – _the time when the sun goes down (about 7pm, depends on the season)_  
**Moonrise ****_–_** _the time when the moon rises (about 8pm, depends on the season)_  
**Moonhigh –** _the time at night when the moon stands the highest (between 12-1am, depends on the season)_  
**Moondown ****_–_** _the time when the sun goes down (about 4 am, depends on the season)_

**of Length:**

**Cloud-length –** _the length till the end of the horizon  
_**Wolf-length –** _the length of one wolf (about 1.50m)_  
**Paw-step** _– the step of one paw (about 15cm)_  
**Cat's-spring –** _the length of a cat's spring (about 2m)  
_**Whisker-length –** _the length of one whisker (about 10cm)_  
**Tail-length –** _the length of a cat's tail (about 30cm)_

* * *

**MOST IMPORTANT PLACES IN THE TERRITORY**

**Mooncave -** _The place were the medicine cats go to visit StarClan_  
**Twin Trees -** _Two trees that are tangled together_  
**Six Clearing**_ - Similar to the training hollow, the place were the apprentice do battle training_  
**Camp** - _the camp of CloudClan_  
**Silver Way**_ - The railway that marks the end of the_ territory  
**Death Plain** _- In battles many cats have lost their lives, her they are burried and every full moon the Clan goes there to honor the cats_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The bright moon shone on a small lake. Its light seemed to be captured inside of lake, maybe that why the lake shone as bright as the full moon above it. But then shadows quickly hushed around it. These shadows had the form of cats. Now there were four cats standing around the lake. They all looked into it, but they didn't see their reflections, no, they saw right into the middle of a camp. It was built on a small mountain and near the camp was a pine forest.

Suddenly a cat spoke up, "Pinefrost! Why did you let us meet here? You know that this is the place, where StarClan and CloudClan meet, don't you? "

His green eyes were focused on a brown she-cat, along her back there was a big black stripe. "Of course I do, Brownpelt! But you know that somewhere beyond the mountains, lays a big problem, too big for StarClan to handle!" Pinefrost hissed angrily. "We can't handle this on our own!" she continued her speech,

"There will be an evil, combined with and older, stronger evil. They are willing to destroy all of our Clan."

One of the cats that hadn't talked until now, mewed calmly, "Hold on! We all know that the powers of our enemy is growing and if don't handle now, it might be too late." She had a silver pelt and bright blue eyes. Her whole pelt was spitted with darker spots.

"I agree with you, Silverlight, we should handle now, until it is too late. I suggest, we all choose one cat. These cats are brave, loyal and need to be willing to risk their lives for our Clan" a pure black suggested. All cats nodded. But suddenly Pinefrost hissed, "Someone's here, can sense him, Feathernose!" The last word she yelled so loud, that the other three cats flinched.

"Yes Pinefrost..." a tom that came out from behind the bushes meowed with a trembling voice. "What are you doing behind the bushes? You know better than that!" she asked him reproachfully. "I-I do-don't know..." he stammered. Now Brownpelt confronted him, "Really, Feathernose? Because I think that you came to look at what we are doing here." Feathernose nodded fast. They exchanged looks with each other, than they all nodded at the same time. "Ok. Feathernose, I bet you know about what we just talked about, or am I wrong?" The black tom asked Feathernose. "Yes, I mean, no you are not wrong Blackface"

Silverlight looked him I to his eyes, "So, now we want you to choose the fifth chosen cat." Feathernose's eyes shone with sheer joy. "It will be me an honor", he mewed and tilted his head.

"So now I will choose the first cat. Now come and approve my choice" Pinefrost spoke and all the five cats jumped inside the pool. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the Camp of CloudClan. Pinefrost lead them to a large bush, around it were woven sticks. The five cats didn't use the entrance; they just walked through the bush as if it was only thin air. With her tail she pointed on a dark ginger she-cat. All of the other cats nodded and now Brownpelt squeezed through Feathernose and Silverlight.

"Oh, sorry" they apologized. "No problem, I will choose the second cat, now see and approve my choice" Blackface mewed and poke "This cat" he looked at a tabby she-cat. The others nodded again. "Now look and approve my choice" Brownpelt meowed. His choice was a golden she-cat with stripes.

They went outside and Pinefrost yelled at him, "What do you think you are doing? This cat is deputy of CloudClan! You know that these cats will go away from the Clan for at least one moon. You can't just take away CloudClan's Deputy!" Brownpelt's mimic didn't change. "I know that she is the deputy, but she has it, you know that she is brave, loyal and would be willing to give her live for the Clan, just like the others too" he answered Pinefrost's question.

"Ok, let's go, I will show you my choice" mewed Silverlight calmly. But she didn't go back to the warriors den, no, she walked to a big bramble bush. "Silverlight? What are you doing? Why are you leading us to the _nursery_?" asked Brownpelt. "You know that just as good as I do." They have now reached the nursery. "Now I will choose the third cat. Look and approve my choice" she said a pointed to a big brown kit. "Tomorrow is his apprentice ceremony and you all now that he has to come" The others nodded and Brownpelt mumbled, "Yes, I see"

"I will now choose the fourth cat" Blackface said and a few seconds later they found themselves back inside the Warrior's den. "See and approve my choice" he showed them a tabby she-cat. They again nodded and all looked expectantly to Feathernose. "O-ok…" he stammered and walked out to another bramble bush. "See-see and ap-pprove my choice" They all looked at a fiery red she-cat. "Ok" Pinefrost said and led the way out and to the middle if the camp. They all closed their eyes and found themselves back by the small lake. "Soon we all will visit them in their dreams and give them a sign." Pinefrost ordered, the others nodded and spread into different directions away.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I did the prologue! To be honest, it is the first time EVER I wrote a prologue. If you have any ideas, tips or something like that, please write them, ok? And I've got the camp now, but you can still write about the territory. Places like in the real Warrior series, the Skyoak or the abounded twoleg nest. Oh and sorry I put them both on the same chap ;3**

**Bye ;)**

**(I do not own warriors, and I do not own the characters in this story, merely the idea of this story)**


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: Yay! ****I think it's a bit longer than the prologue: **  
**And I am sorry if I write a bit confusing, but I'm not so used to write stories in English…**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The full moon shone bright at the sky. That night was a faithful night; it could either destroy or reunite. Everywhere in the forest the only thing someone could hear for mile, was screaming and howling. On a big clearing, cats fought; many cats. A whole Clan got destroyed. Under a fallen tree were kits hiding. One went by the name Tanglekit. Next to him laid Lightkit. The two of them were siblings.  
Little Tanglekit was frightened to death. His Clan, the once so proud and strong Clan that used to rule about the forest, fell, taken down by some group of rouges. "T-tanglekit, do-do you th-think we can still make it?" Tanglekit's sister asked him. He didn't answer. Then, a scream and the tree under that they were hiding, was gone. Also was Lightkit.  
Tanglekit's eyes searched everywhere, and then he found her, but he only saw her inanimate body lying on the ground. He ran over to her, but it was too late. He screamed, "Nooo!" but then he felt the pain in his back spread and lost conciseness._

Tanglekit woke up, nearly screaming. Then he felt the sun warm his neck and knew right away where he was. This was his nest in the nursery of CloudClan. '_It was only nightmare!'_ He thought relieved and turned to the other side. Next to him his brother, Briarkit, slept peacefully.  
He stood up and poked his brother with a paw. The two did everything together.

'_When we will be apprentice that will probably change'_ Tanglekit thought sadly. Then he remembered, today was his and Briarkit's apprentice ceremony! "Wake up Briarkit! Today we are going to be made apprentices!" he yelled happily at his brother. Briarkit blinked and asked dozily, "What's going on in here?"

Then Tanglekit lost it, "TODAY. IS. OUR. APPRENTICE. CEREMONY!"  
"Na, na, Tanglekit, don't yell so loud at your brother." Tanglekit hadn't noticed that his mother, Whiteflower, awaked too. He smiled at her, but she only looked invitingly to Briarkit.

Tanglekit sighted, turned to his brother and apologized, "I am sorry for yelling at you, Briarkit." But it seemed he didn't even hear that his brother yelled at him. He jumped up and danced around Tanglekit. "Today we are gonna be apprentices, today we are gonna be apprentice!" he sang happily.

Whiteflower went between them, "Hold on, Briarkit, don't forget that the other kits are still sleeping!"  
_'Wrong!_' thought Tanglekit amused. He saw Dustkit and Whitekit pretending to sleep. He opened his mouth to talk back to her as she grabbed him and started to lick his fur clean. He made some strange sounds as he tried to squeeze out of her stable grip.

"No, no, no!" she started to talk "Today you two are going to be apprentice, so you need to be tidy, understand?" Tanglekit nodded "And besides, your brother's on next"

Then I finally managed to get out of her grip and huffed exhaustedly. Different then his brother, Briarkit didn't fight against his mother's will. After that it took servile minutes until Whiteflower allowed her sons to go outside. Outside Tanglekit once again knew how happy he could be to live in a Clan without any real enemies.

By this thought, the dream came back in his mind. Along the past moon, he had nearly every night one of those dreams. Always the same one, with Lightkit. Why could he still feel the hurt and the pain spreading through his body when he thought of her? _'What do these dreams mean?'_ he thought again.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own pray, meet at the Sheerkliff to for Clan meeting" Dovestar called a meeting together. Tanglekit and Briarkit saw their father, Sleetstorm, sitting next to Whiteflower and ran over to them.

"Today we will welcome two new apprentices, Tanglekit, Briarkit, please step forward!"  
Tanglekit and Briarkit stepped forward and looked expectantly up to Dovestar. He white fur drifted in the mountain wind.  
"You two have reached the age of six moons and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw and Tanglepaw. Briarpaw, your mentor will be Dustfur. I hope Dustfur will pass down all he knows on to you. Dustfur!" she called out for the dust-brown warrior, and he stepped forward, next to Briarpaw.  
"Dustfur, you are ready to take on your first apprentice, you have received excellent training from Blackwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and to have courage. You will be mentor of Briarpaw and I expect that you will pass on everything you know to Briarpaw." Briarpaw and Dustfur touched noses and Briarpaw padded happily to his mother.  
"Ravenfeather, you will be mentor to Tanglepaw, please step forward" Dovestar ordered. As well as Dustfur did, she stepped next to her apprentice too. She smiled at Tanglepaw, he smiled back to her.  
"Ravenfeather, you will take on an apprentice, you have shown yourself many times to be willing to fight for your Clan, even at the cost of your live. How I already said, you will be mentor of Tanglepaw and I hope that you will pass on everything you know to Tanglepaw."  
The two of them touched noses and the whole Clan cheered, "Tanglepaw! Briarpaw!"

Sleetstorm's breath swelled for pride. But not only did his, Tanglepaw also swelled. "So Ravenfeather, what are we gonna do first?" asked Tanglepaw excitedly. "I bet the elder would love to see you two, especially you grandfather, Tanglepaw, don't you agree with me?" she answered his question with another question.

He just nodded. Of course he was a bit upset, but he loved to visit his grandfather and the other elders. Ravenfeather looked down on him. "And maybe we could hear some stories about Dovestar, I know you love that"

She blinked at him in amusing. Tanglepaw knew that they would work together perfectly. Soon they reached the elders den, different than the other dens – except of the medicine cat's den – it wasn't on the top of the earth, no, it was made under the roots of and old tree. Tanglepaw knew that old trees often were tall, but this tree was medium-sized. CloudClan also didn't know which kind of tree it was.

He slipped through the entrance and looked at his grandfather, Shadehunt. "Hello, little one, come near me" Shadehunt mewed and stopped for a moment, but continued quickly "I have heard you are an apprentice now, he?" Tanglepaw nodded proud, he wanted to say something to that, but was cut off by Bleechwing, "That's very nice little one, but could you please get us some wet moss? You know, we are too old now to go outside, walk all the way over to the little stream and get it ourselves."

Tanglepaw looked to Ravenfeather; she sighted and meowed to her apprentice, "Come on now Tanglepaw, I will bring you to the little stream." Of course Tanglepaw knew what the little stream was. It was a small stream that passed through the camp. Some cats caught fish there, but not everyone likes fish. Tanglepaw sighted and went back outside. Side by side with Ravenfeather he o the padded over to the little stream. For a second he held on and grabbed some moss lying in the shade of and oak tree, but went on quickly.

When they arrived at the little stream, Tanglepaw put his paw inside the water for the first time in his live, because kits weren't allowed to put their paw, tail or anything else of their body inside the water. The elders say, one day, long ago a kit drowned because it did it.

The water was freezing cold and he quick soaked the moss with water, looked at Ravenfeather – she nodded at him – and made his way back to the elder's den. "Here Bleechwing, Shadehunt, Fawnpetal and Starynight, I got moss for you" he mumbled with the moss still hanging out of his jaw. When he went outside he already saw the sun going down behind the other mountains.

_I wonder how these mountains look like, and do there live cats like us too? And how was Briarpaw's first day as an apprentice?_ He thought and turned to his mentor. He now felt how tired he really was. Ravenfeather seemed to notice as well, "So Tanglepaw, trainings over for today. I know this wasn't the kind of training you expected for this day, but I promise you, your training will get harder!"

Tanglepaw nodded tired and walked over to the fresh-kill pile, after a bit thinking he chose a small vole and sat down by the oak tree, the usual place for apprentices to eat their prey. There he met Stormpaw, Flamepaw, Littlepaw, Rabbitpaw and his brother. Suddenly he felt more energetic than ever before. "Hey, guys!" he hailed at them.

* * *

**Yeah guys, so that was chapter one for you, I usually planed it to be A LOT shorter, like only the ceremony and nothing else. It was a pretty strange first day as an apprentice and if I made Ravenfeather's character wrong, then please tell me, **Kidzilla20**!  
So that's all from me right now, oh and please write me some places in the territory! Next chapter Tanglepaw will get to see it and I have no idea how it will look like!  
SO,  
Bye ;) **

**(I do not own warriors, and I do not own the characters in this story, merely the idea of this story)**


	3. Chapter two

**A/N: Please review, every single one of your reviews really encourages me. But now let's start with CHAPTER TWO :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Tanglepaw let him fall onto his nest; it was as nice and choosy as his old nest inside the nursery. Briarpaw's nest was right next to his. He yawned, stretched and looked to his brother. For some strange reason he already slept. Now he was already two days and apprentice and nothing really exciting had happened. Today Ravenfeather had shown him the territory. It was much bigger than he had ever imagined.

First they went out the bramble barrier and walked along the little stream, after a while Ravenfeather lead him to a hollow. In the middle of the hollow there stood a big tree. They didn't know what kind of tree it was, but it was high, higher than all the other trees in the pine forest, they called it the Sky Toucher. After that they went to a big cliff. Down the cliff went a gigantic waterfall. Ravenfeather told Tanglepaw that behind that very waterfall was a big cave. Inside that cave were many crystals. Although he wasn't allowed to go inside the cave he found the idea amazing. After a while they walked over to a big plain. It was called the death plain. He had already seen that. It was a big, wide open pain. Every full moon the Clan gathered there, to honor the deaths of their old Clanmates. Every cat came, the leader and deputy, warriors, apprentices and even the elders and kits.

After that they went to many different places, like for example the Smallnose gathering which was a place where many Smallnoses lived in their dens. Of course he wasn't walking through it; because it was a whole cloud-length away he could only see the skyline of it. Ravenfeather had told him that in the twoleg place there lived cats called Smallnose cats that didn't hunt or live out in the wild. He was shocked, "What?! They don't hunt or eat fresh-kill?" Ravenfeather had laughed and grumbled bitterly more to herself than to him, "I know that alright, but some of them are quite good at fighting" then, before Tanglepaw could ask why she knew that, she guided him the way back to the camp.

_I wonder what she meant back then_, Tanglepaw thought to himself slowly drifting into a strange sleep.

"_Hm…" Tanglepaw mumbled and turned on his back. His paw hit the bare ground. _What!?_ He thought and stood up quickly. He should have hit his brother, and when he looked at his brother, he was lying there in his nest. Tanglepaw bended down to rub his brother awake. "AHH!" he screamed shocked. His paw just drifted through the body of Briarpaw. Then he felt the warm breath of another cat in his neck. The cat's scent was him unfamiliar. He turned around slowly and asked with a trembling voice, "Who-who are you?" _

_He looked into the face of a beautiful silver she-cat; her whole pelt had darker spots on it. It seemed as if her body would glow in the dark night. She went a bit backwards and Tanglepaw followed her, he just couldn't resist it. Now he stood under the Sparkleway and he suddenly knew it. "Yo-you're a cat from StarClan, aren't you? Bu-but why'd you come to me?" he trembled backwards. "NO!" the sliver one shouted at him. "Don't be afraid, young Tangle_paw_" she obviously tried to calm him down. "I know this may be unknown to you now, but you will learn to get used to this. Listen carefully, ok?  
A forgotten mistake will bring CloudClan into great danger. Also there is a cat that wants revenge. When these two combine together, a disaster will happen soon." _

_Tanglepaw's eyes widened. "What?! So you're sayin' that my Clan will be … destroyed!?" The she-cat closed her eyes and sighted. "Yes; but not unless you can't prevent it. On the black moon, meet underneath the Sky Toucher with five other cats and wait for the sign to come to you." She paused for a moment, "And before I forget, my name is Silverlight and I am the star at your side." Silverlight mewed as she slowly vanished into thin air._

Tanglepaw woke up, breathing heavily.

_What was that dream? And why'd I get it? Four other cats, huh? _Tanglepaw thought and many more questions came into his mind. He now looked to his left side and saw Briarpaw grumbling in his sleep. Sadly, he couldn't hear what his brother was saying. Should he tell him about his dream? Maybe he thought he would be just lying. But then he remembered that he once told Briarpaw about this strange dream, with the Clan that was destroyed, and Lightkit who died and how it ended with him losing consciousness.

That time his brother had believed him, _But will he do it again?_ He thought and sighted so heavily that his brother woke up, "Huh? What's wrong, why're you staring at me, Tanglepaw?" He blinked to wake up and sprang up. "Tanglepaw?" he asked with a worried look in his face. "It was this dream again, wasn't it?"

Tanglepaw looked down to his paws. "It-it wasn't the same dream this time. I-I think it was sent from StarClan. I got visited by a cat called Silverlight. She told me to meet on the black moon underneath the Sky Toucher together with five other cats. I am supposed to wait there for a sign to come. But I-I don't understand, why was it me? Why not Dovestar or Firepelt or maybe Fernpaw, I mean I could totally understand that, but why me?" His brother's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" he yowled and woke up the other apprentice, the two littermates Rabbitpaw and Littlepaw and the siblings Blazepaw and Stormpaw.

"What's wrong?" Littlepaw looked as if she would scream every moment now. Her usually so green eyes almost seemed colorless. _What happened to her?_ thought Tanglepaw wonderingly. "Hey, what happened, did ya have a bad dream? Littlepaw!" shouted Blazepaw at her. But she just pushed him away and mewed, "Nothing, nothing at all. I only had a strange dream. But is that forbidden now?"

"I only tried to help you!" Blazepaw yelled at her den mate. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that I want your help" resorted Littlepaw back to Blazepaw. "He, hey, Blazepaw. Don't just start a fight now, you know how Littlepaw is sometimes" Stormpaw, her brother calmed her down as usual. Tanglepaw had noticed it already when he still was a kit. Since Blazepaw and Stormpaw had come to CloudClan as kits, the Clan had noticed that the two siblings were very different. Blazepaw got angry very quick and then she yelled at every cat, but never at her brother and for Stormpaw, however, he was calm and he always soothed his sister whenever she got mad at someone, but often he got lost in his daydreams.

"Whoa, she's in a bad mood today," Briarpaw whispered Tanglepaw into his ear. He nodded and slowly slipped out of the apprentices' den. The two brothers padded over to the fresh-kill pile. The dawn patrol must have just recently filled it, because it was bigger than Tanglepaw had remembered from yesterday. After a short while of thinking he chose a small robin to eat, Briarpaw decided right away to eat a mouse for his breakfast. After a while Rabbitpaw joined them, he had a small fish in his jaw, Tanglepaw suggested that he had just caught it a few minutes ago. "Hey," Rabbitpaw muttered and looked around. "Do you two know what was with my sister today?" But the other two cats only shook their heads. "No, but maybe she had a nightmare or something like that…" suggested Briarpaw.

After they had finished eating, Littlepaw stalked out of the den followed by Stormpaw and Blazepaw. Blazepaw was obviously offended and her brother tried to calm her down once again. Tanglepaw's had spun around as he noticed a certain scent. _Ravenfeather!_ He thought and asked her, "So, Ravenfeather, what are we doing today?"

Ravenfeather looked down at him, "So first you will search the elders for ticks and after that you will get new moss for the apprentices' den; do you agree with me?" Tanglepaw looked at her with a shocked look in his eyes. "What?!" he asked her. Then Ravenfeather started to smile, bigger, and bigger, and bigger until the grin covered her whole face. "You should've seen the look on your face," she laughed right into his face. After a split of a second the three toms busted out laughing.

"Ok, so now fun aside, today I will take you on your very first border spree," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "Goldengaze ordered that you, I, Briarpaw, Dustfur and Muddypelt will be going, okay?" The two brothers nodded both and Tanglepaw thought, _Great! Now I get to know how to do all this stuff with the borders_. But instead of cheering he asked his mentor, "By the way, Ravenfeather, why do we have borders anyway? I mean, we are the only Clan living around here, aren't we?"

Ravenfeather sighted and mewed, "That is a good question little one, so let me see. Many, many seasons ago, there was a fight between our clan and a bunch of other cats. They fought till death and in the end the last three cats created the new CloudClan. They agreed that it would be better when they'd have borders so a fight that horrible wouldn't happen ever again."

"Oh" Briarpaw meowed voiceless. "So, that's the story of our Clan" mewed Tanglepaw and Rabbitpaw nodded. "Yes, and the names of these three cats were Cloud, the first ever real Leader of CloudClan – the Clan got his name because of him, Night, he was CloudClan's first deputy, and last but not least, Ice, she was the first medicine cat our Clan ever had." As Rabbitpaw finished, Tanglepaw was speechless. He hadn't known that CloudClan's history was that… how he should say… dramatically.

"Aren't you coming?" a voice that sounded a little bit annoyed asked the three cats. "Yes," answered Briarpaw "We are just waiting for Dustfur so we can go"

"I'm already here, and I must say, I am impressed how much you know about our Clan, Rabbitpaw. I will talk with Sleetstorm about that." Dustfur mewed coming out from behind a rock. "Oh, err… um yea sure you can" Rabbitpaw stammered.

"Why is he stammering like that?" whispered Tanglepaw into the ear of his brother. "That's easy to answer-" Briarpaw replied. But he got cut off by Muddypelt, "Yes it is indeed easy to answer your question. You know to become a warrior like us; you need to do three things. First you have to do your assortment in hunting, after that we will test your fighting skills and at last a bit of your knowledge of the history about our Clan."

Tanglepaw gulped, he had never imagined that it would be so difficult to become a warrior. He had to know, fight and hunt. _That will take a while_ he thought a bit grumpy. "Ravenfeather poked Muddypelt in his flank. "Hey, don't scare them, it's only Tanglepaw's and Briarpaw's third day as an apprentice" she accused him. "I'm sorry" Muddypelt mewed, but Tanglepaw thought that he didn't mind at all. Then Dustfur looked up and said, "Come on now, we have to go now, we've lost too much time already." The four other cats agreed with him and they all walked out through the thistle barrier down to the six clearing.

Ravenfeather showed Tanglepaw and Dustfur showed Briarpaw how to do scent markings, while Muddypelt just stood there and mewed, "I say we, Ravenfeather, Dustfur and I, are going along the border and you two try to make the scent markings yourself." Dustfur stared at him indignantly. "What?!" he asked him outraged. "Briarpaw is MY apprentice, so you can't just say what he should do!" Ravenfeather stepped forward and mewed at the new mentor, "Dustfur, this is your first ever apprentice and I think you should know that the older warriors actually can tell your apprentice what it should do"

"Oh," Dustfur replied depressed. "Ok, than you two stay here and we will wait in the camp, agree?" Tanglepaw and Briarpaw nodded and Tanglepaw sighted as he watched the three warriors hush away behind the rocks standing nearby. "Ok, so let's get started" meowed Briarpaw and soon they were finish with doing the border markings. Then Tanglepaw took up two scents, a familiar and an unfamiliar one. But his brother spoke out his thoughts, "What does Blackwhisker do here?"

"I was about to say just the same thing" Tanglepaw mewed. Then he had a brilliant idea. "Why don't we just go and take a wee look, shall we?" Briarpaw nodded in agreement. "Sure" he whispered and the two brothers slowly padded to where the scent came from. It lead them right to a small cave in one of the rocks and Tanglepaw saw Blackwhisker curled up with a pale grey she-cat. "Who is she?" Tanglepaw shouted at his Clanmate. Blackwhisker looked up with a shocked gaze in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So that's Chapter two for you and I have only one question for you. Should I rather do longer chapters, but then I won't update that often or should I do shorter chapters but with weekly updates? Please answer and goodbye for now!  
Bye ;)**

******(I do not own warriors, and I do not own the characters in this story, merely the idea of this story)**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: So hi again. H****ere it is, chapter three. It only has about 1000 words. But now, just read the chapter and as always, tell me what you think about it, how you liked it and what I could change for the following chapters!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

She was different than the others. Even so all she did was practise and train the whole day and at night they had to drag her into the den to have some sleep. The next morning she woke up early and trained again, mostly along the side with her sister, Goldengaze - and what for? To be respected. Yes, other than the others in her Clan, she wasn't born with respect. She was born a loner. But then she became kit, an apprentice and then, at last she was a warrior. Now she was called Aspenheart.

Aspenheart had woken up panting. What was that? No, she knew that, surly it was a dream sent from StarClan. To her, did that mean that StarClan had finally accepted her as a Clan cat? But what, what was his name again, oh yes Blackface he had introduced himself.

In her dream she had first been there again. The same place, the place she hoped never ever to see again in her live. It was the blackway. She felt like she would hear a voice, belonging to a kit, screamed the whole time, "NO! No mommy, don't leave me! I need you, don't leave me!" But Aspenheart couldn't see it.

She was positive to soon lose consciousness, but then she heard voice calm her down, "Don't be afraid, Aspenheart." She had looked up and saw into the face of a black tom. He about her age and looked a bit depressed. "You're from StarClan, I know because I have heard about StarClan warriors. Their pelts shine like the stars on Sparkleway."

"My name is Blackface and I must say, you are indeed good informed, and that's why I came to you. Great danger is coming; you shall meet four other cats under the Sky Toucher at black moon and will be revealed." Aspenheart thought, _yes! Finally they trust me enough. I must be a true Clan cat now! _She nodded at the tom and mewed, "I understand that I will be there at the time" the black one smiled at her and purred, "I know that, good bye, Aspenheart."

Aspenheart walked along the little stream together with her adopted sister Goldengaze, Whiteflower who had just moved to the warrior's den yesterday and Fernpaw, the medicine cat's apprentice. The three warriors were ordered to protect Fernpaw while she gathered Herbs, because Forestfire had taken up the scent of a lone wolf probably wandering through the mountains.

Every kit knew that wolfs were like the most dangerous enemies against the cats. They could easily rip an apprentice to pieces, and badly injure a warrior. The warrior could even die at bad state.

And now Fernpaw needed to gather herbs on her own, because Firepelt stayed in the camp to treat Badgerstripe. Everyone knew her kits could come every moment now. "So, we need Chervil for Badgerstripe…" Fernpaw mumbled more to herself than to the others. "Oh," Goldengaze mewed. "So that's what we're looking for. Hey Fernpaw, can you tell us how this Chervil looks like?" Fernpaw shrieked together and mewed, "What, what did you say?" _As always lost in her daydreams or was she just thinking, I mean this is her first kitting as a medicine cat's apprentice._ Thought Aspenheart. "I asked you how Chervil looks like!" Goldengaze mewed, nearly yelling at the apprentice. "Oh, yes…" Fernpaw replied.

"Um… Chervil is a rather big plant. It has big leaves and can grow about two tail-lengths high. It also has small white flowers. We will probably find it at the twin trees." The three warriors nodded and walked over along the stream. The sound of the rushing water nearly drove Aspenheart insane. That was one thing she wondered about CloudClan, how could they live so near the water. She was the only cat in the whole Clan who didn't want to swim.

They soon reached the plat stones. The plat stones were three flat stones standing in the river, distanced about one cat's spring from the waterfall away. The four cats quickly padded over the stones and walked through the high grass covering the plane between the Twin Trees and the little stream. Aspenheart's nose itched as she hushed through the nice green grass. She had to be patient because the grass was so high that it would even cover a wolf. The cool wind drifted through her fur as she reached the Twin trees.

She was always amazed by the two gigantic trees slung together like the best of friends, or like twins. "It seems like they don't want each other to go away." Mumbled Whiteflower breathless. Aspenheart nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I think you're right with that…".

Then Fernpaw arrived at the two trees, followed by Goldengaze. "Come, we have to look for the chervil now." Fernpaw panted and padded over to the roots of the bigger tree and Whiteflower followed her. Aspenheart and Goldengaze walked over to the smaller tree. Aspenheart searched and searched, but didn't find Chervil. After what seemed like forever, Whiteflower mewed, "I found it, come, and look!" Aspenheart raced to from where the voice came and saw a plant, about one and a half tail-length high.

Fernpaw came and nipped of the stalk. She plant was bigger than her face and Goldengaze offered to carry it back home. The cats agreed with her and walked back through the high grass, where that dream came back into Aspenheart's mind.

She smiled.

She laughed.

She was happy.

Feeling accepted.

At last.

**A/N: So I don't know what to think about the ending, and this chapter is rather short, but I still hope you liked it. I am still wondering what I should do in the Chapter. Please tell me. Do you want to go on with what happened in chapter two or should I take one of the three other mains? If I should write about the other mains, about which one?  
Thank you that would really help me out!  
Bye ;3**

**(I do not own warriors, and I do not own the characters in this story, merely the idea of this story)**


	5. I am sorry

**Hello,**

**I am sorry for everyone who thought that this was a chapeter, but I think of quitting this story. I am really sorry and I apologize, but I do not have any ideas anymore. **

**If you think that I should continue this story, please give me some ideas, or incourage me with reviews. I also have a question of the day, _Should I continue writing this story?_**

**I hope that you will not be sad or something like that if I would not continue.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lia23**


End file.
